This story is not about love
by badbadbadbad
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry.


**Oh hey. Thanks for taking time to read this. This story has: Yaoi, Het, drugs, alchohol, and all that good stuff. The pairings aren't THAT hardcore though. I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that yet. xD It's rated M for much cursing in later chapters, and drugs and crap. But lemme get this straight: drugs are bad, mmkay? and so are copyright infringments. So I don't own Soul Eater, mmkay?**

**This story will NOT have that many chapters. Expect 3...4...5...something around that. I have something called ADHD which, in my case, makes it incredibly hard for me to stick to one idea for a long period of time. So I apologize. OH, I also apologize for the SUPERUBERUBER short chapters. I write in bits and pieces. Oh, and whens theres an "I'm a line break" it means, well, line break/ switch of POV.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

The music was too loud; it made my ears feel like they were going to explode. Everything here was way too loud. I could barely hear the dealer.

"Hit or stay?"

"Hit." I mumbled. I immediately knew that I should have stayed. I had a jack and an eight. Not the smartest decision of my life, I have to say. The dealer flipped over a five. "Bust."

"Damnit." Whatever. I hadn't bet that much on this game anyways. I got up and walked away, leaving the rest of the guys I had been playing with. The lights in the club bounced off my white hair, making it look multicolored. I sighed, not even the female dancers around me sparking my interest. The only thing on my mind was a certain blond-haired girl who was prone to violent outbreaks.

I walked out, and suddenly the loud music was muffled. The night air was warm and slightly damp, it felt like it might rain soon. I stood on the corner and waited for my spiky blue-haired friend to show up like he said he would.

As usual, I could hear his approach from a mile away. "The great Black Star has arrived!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Hey." I mumbled. "I lost." Black Star frowned. "Does that mean we won't have enough money to get something to drink?" "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh well. Real stars don't stay in the past, so let's talk about something else to do tonight!"

"Well…I kinda _should_ get home soon…Maka's probably wondering where I am." Now it was Black Star's turn to roll his eyes. "Maka is out with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty," he snorted. "Don't worry about her for once!" I sighed, but shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she's having fun. C'mon, let's find something to do."

_-I'm a line break-_

"Liz, no! There's no way that I'm going down there!"

"Come on Maka, don't be such a damn scaredy-cat!"

I bit my bottom lip. No way could me, a straight A, rule-abiding student, could ever go where Liz planned to. "But…there's a lot of drugs…and gangs…and rapists!" Patty stood to the side and laughed. "It'll be fun, Maka!"

Tsubaki was standing besides me, looking just as(if not more) uncomfortable then I was with the idea of going into the sketchiest place in all of Death City. Liz pouted. Inwardly I wondered how boys she got just by making that face. "Don't be boring! You never do anything fun! Let's just go!" I had my moment of weakness because my feelings were hurt. People always told me I was boring. It especially hurt when Soul said it.

"Fine," I grumbled, letting her drag me along into what was probably going to turn out badly.

_-I'm a line break-_

Black Star and I had been wandering the streets for a while, not knowing where to go. Eventually we parted ways. He went off to god knows where and I kept on wandering. Suddenly I came upon a building with bright signs and pounding music. My deep red eyes traveled up to read what the sign said. I smirked. So this was where Kid worked. Shinigami-sama must be disappointed, if he even knew. Not giving a flying fuck about what people would think of me, I sauntered in to the club, looking around for the OCD shinigami.

Surprise surprise, there were little to no girls in here. And the ones that _were_ here were defiantly not going to be interested in me. Maybe some guys would be, though.

I finally spotted a familiar striped head, flirting with a few boys over at the counter. I laughed quietly to myself, noticing that he had picked the boys that had the most symmetry in their looks and clothes.

I approached them purposefully, eyeing the two guys that Kid had been talking to, trying to send them a message to get the fuck out. They got my signal pretty quickly.

"Hey Kid." I grinned, but I only got a glare back. "Why must you always scare away every single guy I like?"

"Because I can."

Without even realizing it, I had been staring at him. I inwardly facepalmed. I needed to get a hold of my sexuality. I was _straight._

….right?

**There you have it. Next chapter includes: Black Star POV, drugsdrugsdrugsdrugs and some yaoi time. HOORAY for flaming homo gay fish Kid. Be kind in reviews please, I'm a n00b. Oh, and respect mah authoritah. (In case you haven't been able to tell by now, I've made about three South Park refrences in these ANs. I'm obsessed, I know.)**

**Until next time, fair winds.**


End file.
